Makron (Q2)
The Makron is the supreme leader of the Strogg, chosen from the warlords based on strength and power. The Makron resides in the northern area of Cerberon in the Palace City from where the leader commands the planet. The Makron serves as the link for all the Stroggs and his death would be catastrophic for the forces as they are left confused and in turmoil. The Strogg are a mix group of species with cybernetic implants, with the Makron being most extreme example of this as he is just an organic brain sitting in robotic battle suit. Assassinating the Makron is your final mission in Quake II and he serves as the game's final boss. The Makron will always go into battle piloting the Jorg exo-skeleton before confronting the player one on one. Combat Analysis The player must first destroy the Jorg exo-skeleton before challenging the Makron. Once the Jorg is blown up, the Makron will appear and use three attacks as listed below. The Makron is arguably the most difficult enemy in the game. Light Blaster The Makron will launch about 20 light blaster shots in fast succession across the area in front of him. Each shot does 15 damage (15x20=300) but because the Makron primarily fires in a fanning pattern, sweeping the weapon from left to right and back again, it is very rare to be hit more than twice and it is very easy to avoid any damage, even when standing in front of the Makron. Rail Gun The Makron's second attack is his head-mounted rail gun. Similar to the Gladiators and the player's Rail Gun, except the Makron seems to have more of a pre-shot charge up time but no post-shot charge up, meaning the Makron can launch a Rail Charge and then follow up with another attack almost without delay. Each shot does a solid 50 damage which is enough to do some serious damage if the player isn't armoured. BFG10k The most powerful weapon in the game and now in the hands of an enemy. The Makron's BFG acts just like that of the player's except the Makron has no charge up time and can fire multiple blasts within seconds. Any ill prepared player will almost certainly be killed in this situation, but the Makron very rarely fires more than one at a time. The energy ball deals around 240 damage with a direct hit but as it is slow moving, this will hardly happen. The more dangerous part of this attack is the lasers which fire from the ball at nearby players, dealing around 100 damage per second that the laser has contact with the player. If the player dodges the ball but takes a second to get away from the ball, it could still kill them despite dodging the attack. If the player is hit, the laser beam will have contact for around half a second before the ball hits, dealing around 300 damage. The Makron can fire off a BFG blast a lot faster than the player, with no charge up or charge down time, which means the Makron can and will launch multiple BFG blasts in quick succession. The Makron will normally fire up to three blasts at a time and so even if the player dodges all three energy balls, the laser beams could easily do 300 damage in 1 to 2 seconds, easily killing the player if he/she is not completely armored with a lot of health. Although easy to avoid, three direct hits could do around 900 damage. Final Showdown The player will confront the Makron in Unit 10 after the Palace. After chasing the Makron through the Palace rooftop and to the Strogg leader's base in the asteroid belt, the player will defeat him and complete the game. The battle is split into two parts, the fight with Jorg and the fight with the Makron. Once the Jorg is destroyed, the Makron will fight the player one on one. The arena is a large room with two elevators either side leading down to the escape pods and teleporter. In the middle of the arena are two large pillars providing excellent cover. Either side are located two switches which open floor panels leading to the tunnel under the arena floor where ammo and armor lies. The Makron's first weakness is his slow movement, which is only slightly faster than a Tank's. So use the pillars for cover and take pot shots or if the player is feeling brave, it is possible to fight the Makron in open ground a long as the player knows what to expect. If the Makron does close the gap between the player's pillar then run to the other pillar and the Makron will start walking towards that one. The Makron's BFG is biggest threat. If the player is hiding behind a pillar and the BFG is launched, run away because the laser beam will still hit dealing around 100 damage. When running out of cover, keep eyeball on Makron so that he can't deal a sneaky Rail Gun round whilst the player is worrying about the BFG blast. The Makron's second weakness is its lengthy pain animation. If hit by a Rocket Launcher or Rail Gun, the Makron will fall down on its back and take a couple of seconds to jump back up. During these moments, the Makron will say something in clear English such as "Weakling", "Not good enough" or "Really!" This battle can be very quick and easy if the player saved a Quad Damage from the Palace. Use the chain gun and both Jorg and Makron can be killed within seconds. There are plenty of bullet pick ups in the arena so the player should have enough ammo. If he/she does run out of bullets, the Hyper Blaster works just as well. The railgun is also an excellent option, since the Makron is not too fast on his feet. 6 shots from a quad-enhanced railgun will destroy the Jorg shell, and 3 more shots will finish him off, making this possibly the shortest boss battle in the game. Id Gallery Upon defeating the Makron, access to the Id Gallery and Pool room is granted. The Id Gallery contains pictures of the creators. Each picture does something, such as burn the player, play music or launch gibs to name a few. At the end of the hall, is a hidden compartment in the floor leading down to the Pool room. The Pool room contains a Tank with two Iron maidens crawling over him and two human prisoners either side. Other Appearances Another Strogg warlord that looks just like The Makron is the final boss in ''The Reckoning'' and is also featured in Quake II Netpack I: Extremities. Category:Quake II bosses Category:The Reckoning bosses Category:Makron Category:Strogg